paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirk: wolf quest
Story by Silver VII Summary Dirk, a wolf-dog's life is changed for the better after he saves a forest ranger named Paul, but what possibly could this new beginning do for the young wolf-dog? Characters Dirk Ranger Paul Ryder Ace Aurora Sage Story It was a quiet sunny day in the forest, a forest ranger is walking in through the forest on patrol, he finds a log over a raging river, and uses it as a bridge, then the log breaks apart, leaving the poor ranger dangling by the slowly breaking log, Ranger: Oh no! this log is breaking apart! at this rate i might fall! (take his cellphone) (The lookout) Ryder was playing games with his pup-pad when it started beeping,he turns it on. Range'r:Ryder! '''Ryde'r: Ranger Paul? you don"t look so good. '''Paul : I don't! the log i was crossing snapped and is slowly breaking apart! (the log breaks even further causing Paul to drop his phone into the river bellow) my phone! (signal goes offline) Ryder: Ranger Paul! don't worry! no job is too big, no pup is too small! ( Ryder presses the call button) PAW patrol to the lookout! (Back in the forest) Paul: someone! anyone! help! Nearby a German shepherd mix pup hears the call and rushes to the source of the sound, Ranger Paul was about to fall into the rapids bellow when the pup grabs him by the collar and drags him off the river, Ranger Paul: Thanks pup! Pup: no problem! the name's Dirk! who are you? Paul: Paul...(thunder rumbles) Dirk: Storm's coming let's take cover The duo leave the scene Ryder,Sage,Ace and Aurora arrive and find the ranger missing, Aurora: 'are we too late? '''Ryder: '''i don't think so, Ace do your thing, '''Ace: '(sniffs) Paul.....and a pup? a wolf? maybe both, '''Sage: '''a storm is coming, let's find him fast, '''Ryder: good idea, lead the way Ace! Meanwhile..... Somewhere in the forest, Paul and Dirk are walking through the forest, then it started to pour, Dirk walks to a nearby cliff side and starts digging a den, the two rested inside, Paul: 'so what's a pup like you doing out here? '''Dirk: '''i live here.... '''Paul: '''really? '''Dirk: '''I'm half wolf, i know how to survive out here, '''Paul: '''wolf-dog huh? that's pretty neat (shivers) man it's cold! Dirk curls up beside Paul, and slept, then his body strangely started to generate heat, '''Paul: '(touches dirk,and starts to think) it's like touching an open flame.. The two fall asleep, but they wake up hours later to a distant shout, '''?????: '''Paul???Paul!!! Paul? where are you? '''Paul: '''could it be? Paul and Dirk rush outside the den, but a branch falls on top of them, dirk managed to evade but Paul wasn't so lucky, '''Dirk: '''Paul!!! '''Paul: '''I'm fine, but my leg is stuck (grunts) ow! i twisted my ankle! '''Dirk: '''don't worry i'll get you out! (tries to push the log off but it won't budge) '''Paul: '''it's no use! get help! '''Paul: '''right! i'll be back! Dirk is running through the forest looking for help,then a truck runs towards him at full speed, Dirk thought he was going to be ran over, but it suddenly stopped in front of him, and brownish mixed breed jumps out of the jeep, and starts asking the muddy wolf-dog, '''Sage: '''hey pup! Have you seen- '''Dirk: '''Ranger Paul's this way! Dirk leads Sage to his den, where Paul is still stuck, 'Sage: ' Ryder! I found him, but he's stuck, we need help! 'Ryder: ' We're on our way! '''Dirk: When do you think he'll be here? The forest's big, it may take a while, we can't just wait for them, Dirk proceeds to push the log off, but no use, Sage: (barks) Rope! This will help, I will tie one end to the log and to over that branch then to other to my truck, but we have to be very careful, Dirk: Right! Sage starts the engine, and the log starts to lift up, freeing Paul, Dirk: can you stand? Paul: I don't think so.... Sage: The ropes won't hold, better hurry, Dirk grabs Paul by the collar and drags him out of the den, then the rest arrived, Ryder: Sage we're here! Sage: yeah a little bit late on that, Ryder: you saved him yourself? Sage: with a little bit of help (points to Dirk) Ryder: I see, let's get Paul back to his cabin, Ace get him into your ambulance, Later..... The pups were taking shelter in Paul's cabin, by the fireplace, Paul was sitting on a couch with his leg bandaged, then Dirk came in with Ryder, Dirk: how's Paul? Ace: only a dislocated ankle, he just needs some rest- The second they laid eyes on him, they were shocked to see a difference, Dirk was wearing a black collar with a green tag with a golden leaf symbol on it, Sage: no way....does this mean.. Ryder: yes, Dirk's one of us now, Pups: cool! Ryder: Dirk, as a member of the PAW Patrol do you promise to be a good pup, and lend a paw whenever help is needed? Dirk: I do! Sage: so where are you going to live? Dirk: right here with Paul, I'll make sure he doesn't get in trouble again, (looks at his pup tag) this changes everything...... The end Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Origin story